La casa de los lobos
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Parvati conoce a Theo, un misterioso chico de Slytherin con una enfermedad que lo está matando, juntos se ven envueltos en un mundo de criaturas oscuras que no parece tener fin y los llevan a límites insospechados. ¿Dónde está el punto no retorno cuando quieres huir? [Advertencias dentro] Este fic participa del reto Anual "Vidas Alternas" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


_****__Este fic participa del reto Anual "Vidas Alternas" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._

_**Resumen: **_Parvati nunca se ha metido en líos, es una buena chica y se considera devastadoramente hermosa. Una noche en la ha encontrado a su mejor amiga llorando, juntas han decidido odiar a todos los chicos. ¿Para qué mantener al amor como una prioridad si ellos lo pisotean? Hasta que conoce a Theo, un misterioso chico de Slytherin con una enfermedad que lo está matando, juntos se ven envueltos en un mundo de criaturas oscuras que no parece tener fin y los llevan a límites insospechados. ¿Dónde está el punto no retorno cuando quieres huir?

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum (o sea, por obviedad, yo)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Theodore.N, Parvati.P (ellos son los protagonistas, pero habrá más parejas en el fic)

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **NC-17

**GÉNERO: **Suspenso, crimen, sobrenatural, romance, humor, drama, angst.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación entre dos chicos), contenido hetero, femslash implícito, lemon, escenas tanto implícitas como explícitas, Drarry (y sí, puede que ellos no sean los protagonistas, pero, joder, son la única pareja "oficial"), consumo de drogas, y temas un poco fuertes. Puede suceder de todo, así que considérense advertidos.

**Nota de la autora: **Son adolescentes, en este fic encontrarás desde el amor no correspondido hasta el más recóndito romance americano. Intentaré sacar provecho de cada uno de los personajes.

* * *

_**La casa de los lobos**_

_(__House of wolves)_

Capítulo 1

_"Una ingenua generación de reinas degeneradamente hermosas"_

_Bueno, yo pienso que voy arder en el infierno._

_Todos quemen la casa ahora mismo._

_Y di ¡ha!, lo que quiero decir._

_Dime que soy un ángel, lleva esto hasta mi tumba._

_Dime que soy un hombre malo._

_Písame como una ceniza-My Chemical Romance._

* * *

La mayoría del sexo masculino necesitaba una Guía Para Entender a la Mujer nivel 1.

Claro, si existieran.

Pero como no eran reales lo único que hacían era suponer. Y Parvati estaba harta, literalmente exhausta, de que ellos no hagan más que suponer.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que a la mujer no había que entenderla. Porque no se podía (ni ellas mismas lo hacían, ¿en serio se veían capaces?). Simplemente había que amarla. Pero los hombres, no sabían cómo amar.

Ella no se consideraba una chica, lo que se dice, agresiva. Pero en ese instante, no dudó ni un segundo en golpear a Ron Weasley.

Todos eran unos animales.

En sus años de escuela, no había visto ni un hombre decente que la trate como ella quería. Que la amara como ella quería.

Llevaba poco tiempo en el mundo, y no tenía muchas experiencias que digamos, pero, ¿y qué? Nunca se era demasiado joven para amar.

El problema, era que, los muchachos, sí eran demasiado inmaduros como para hacerlo.

¿Es que no veían algo más, aparte de su propia nariz? Idiotas. Todos ellos.

— ¿Me escuchaste, estúpido? Vuelve a tocarla—agregó con dientes apretados, mientras sentía la furia bullir con fuerza en su interior, y se veía reflejada en los ojos cristalinos azulados de Weasley—…, ¡y te mato!

Lo golpeó en el estómago con fuerza, viendo cómo se quedaba sin aire unos segundos, sintiendo satisfacción correr con electricidad por su cuerpo. Si no fuera por Lavender, lo molería hasta que de él, solo quedaran cenizas.

—Vámonos de aquí.

La arrastró con cuidado fuera del castillo bullicioso, la fiesta del año, habían dicho, pero esa, había resultado La Fiesta de los Desastres.

Sentía lágrimas acumulársele en sus ojos oscuros. Quería llorar, pero no tenía derecho, después de todo, a Parvati no le había sucedido _nada_.

_Define nada._

Dulces, dulces dieciséis.

El año comenzaba, y el director había decido organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, para realizarla una semana después. El mundo mágico era un verdadero caos, pero, por supuesto, que una fiesta con bebidas alcohólicas y _medicamentos muggles_, entre otras cosas, era una perfecta distracción para cualquiera. Todos habían estado emocionados, incluso ella, que en cuarto año no había tenido la mejor de las experiencias en el baile de Navidad.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que le había sucedido a Harry Potter en quinto año. Desde Cho Chang hasta pasar a ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió para ser El Elegido. Parvati le tenía un poco de lástima, y un poco de tristeza.

También había vuelto—oficialmente—Voldemort. Y todos estaban con los pelos de punta. Mirando hacia atrás cada paso que daban, paranoicos, débiles, vulnerables, con miedo constante. Y, maldición, tenían dieciséis años.

Parvati no había dado ni siquiera su primer beso, ni qué decir de practicar sexo (seguramente de ver una polla, saldría corriendo). Era atractiva y de buena familia, tenía amigos y era una Gryffindor. Y tenía miedo.

No el miedo natural de la adolescencia. No el temor a no llegar a ser lo que sus padres esperaran de ella. Era ese miedo que te perseguía hasta que te ibas a dormir, con los pelos de la nuca erizados. El miedo al monstruo debajo de tu cama, pero intensificado. Constante, latente.

Y ella no quería seguir así. No quería estar involucrada entre toda esa guerra interminable de sangre y terror. Porque la paralizaba. La petrificaba por completo, hasta que no podía sentir nada más.

¿Dónde estaban esas noches de verano, hablando, riendo? ¿Ese amor que duraba lo mismo que el salto de una rana de chocolate, pero que te dejaba encandilada? ¿Dónde estaban las sonrisas y los besos robados? ¿La diversión y las lágrimas del aprendizaje?

¿Dónde estaba su juventud?

La fiesta habría sido perfecta para olvidar. Sería la droga de cualquiera para adormecer el miedo y dejarse llevar.

_Olvidar._

Todo lo que quería era olvidar.

La confusión. La soledad. El abandono continuo que sentía desde hacía tiempo, un tipo de abandono que no debería estar allí, pero que habitaba siempre. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía por qué.

Parvati sabía que no era una chica mala, que siempre había hecho lo que sus padres le decían, lo que convenía y lo correcto. Se pintaba las uñas cada semana de un color diferente y todos la consideraban la chica más bonita de Hogwarts (bueno, al menos, gran parte de ella). Jamás había fumado cigarrillos muggles, ni ingerido drogas del _tipo malo_ (como su padre las llamaba, aunque ella seguía sin entenderlo), ni bebido Whisky de fuego o algo medianamente fuerte. Tenía buenas calificaciones y jamás había besado a un chico. Pero, estaba cansado de eso.

Cansada. Cansada. Cansada.

Ya, simplemente, no quería seguir siendo una ingenua niña buena.

No es como si por eso quisiera ser alguien mala.

Pero…ya no quería encajar en ese tipo de estereotipo en el que, sin darse cuenta, se había encasillado, sola.

Y, ahí estaba su mejor amiga, con sus tacones balanceándose en su mano, mientras en viento corría fuertemente, chocando y cortando entre sus cuerpos. Hacía frío, y vio a Lavender titiritar, pero quería darle su espacio. Ella la conocía mejor que nunca, y estallar como lo había hecho, romperse como lo había hecho, no era algo lo cual, su querida amiga Lavender se enorgullezca.

Se suponía que fueran valientes, debían ser valientes. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

¿Cómo poder seguir sin lastimarte en el camino?

Los rizos castaños, hermosamente peinados de Lavender estaban desechos y revueltos. Parvati sabía cuánto se había esforzado para esa fiesta, cuánto se había preparado y lo muy emocionada que había estado. Tal vez, no era la chica más disimulada de todas, ni la más inteligente, pero, tenía sentimientos. Y a veces, las personas, se olvidaban de ello. Su vestido estaba completamente arrugado, y su rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor. El dolor del primer rechazo_. Bueno, al menos ella había tenido a alguien a quien quería, a alguien a quién buscar._

La luna llena, brillante, en lo alto del cielo oscurecido, sin absolutamente ninguna estrella en él, daba la luz pálida sobre su rostro y las lágrimas que empezaron a salir de sus dulces ojos cristalinos, brillaban como diamantes en el sol. Las pestañas se humedecían y a Parvati se le encogió el corazón.

Porque, ella nunca la había visto tan triste. Tan desmoronada y perdida.

— ¡Oh, Parvati, cómo odio a los chicos! —sollozó mientras corría y se estrechaba entre sus brazos. Y Parvati, no pudo hacer más que darle la razón. Porque la tenía.

* * *

Hermione observó el desastre en que todo se había convertido. Y no pudo encontrar diferencia entre la Sala de los Menesteres y una serie muggle en donde los adolescentes se intoxicaban hasta desmayarse.

Las chicas habían terminado, mayoritariamente, con el delineador negro corrido, y aunque las lágrimas no habían sido derramadas únicamente por ellas, todo estaba tan dañado que dolía. Dolía ver.

Habían empezado en el Gran Comedor con un vals espléndido hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres, con o sin ropa, con whisky de fuego, drogas muggles y pociones ilegales. Pero Hermione realmente no podía culparlos, después de todo, era una manera rápida (y estúpida) de olvidar.

Ella, incluso, había ingerido un poco de aquí y un poco de allá. Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, pero sin importarle realmente. Si ella había llegado a ese punto, todo a su alrededor se había descontrolado.

Hogwarts se había convertido en el completo caos del descontrol. Del desastre.

Era una manera de vengarse por haberles robado la juventud que debieron, desde un principio, haber tenido. Porque, incluso, las personas que parecían menos sufrir, eran las que más temían.

Había empezado con un típico Malfoy y Potter, con esas miradas cargadas de profundidad que nadie (ni siquiera ella) sabría descifrar. Hermione había notado, lo cansados, exhaustos y tristes que ambos lucían. Y había empezado a sospechar, que ambos tenían algo más en común que su rivalidad.

El ambiente apestaba a sexo y tóxico. Las paredes empezaban a emanar humo y las cortinas rajadas y rotas estaban tiradas en el suelo, sucias y arruinadas.

Aunque intentara llamar la atención continuamente de Ron, él no se daba cuenta. Nunca lo hacía. No servía de nada intentar domar su cabello rizado de tamaño de una escoba, ni maquillarse para ponerse bonita. Ni tener inteligencia. Si había rechazado y humillado con esa carencia de tacto tan característica suya, a Lavender, que tenía unas gomas del tamaño de un par de melones, era casi rubia y había estado preciosa esta noche, nada haría que él se diera la vuelta y cayera, en que había estado todo ese tiempo ahí. Allí, esperando por él.

También, escuchaba a Parkinson marchitarse a su lado.

Sentada contra la pared, despeinada, con tacos rotos, y medias rajadas, tomó un trago de cerveza de su vaso de plástico, y miró, con la vista borrosa cómo dos chicos terriblemente parecidos a Harry y Malfoy, se besaban con desesperación a la luz de la luna llena.

Al menos, alguien disfrutaría de esa noche.

* * *

Cuando el juramento estuvo hecho, Parvati sabía que no había marcha atrás. Que no podría retractarse. Que no debía retractarse. Tal vez había sido por el mareo, y la emoción de la noche, o porque su amiga se veía tan arrebatadoramente destrozada que no había tenido más opción que aceptar. Pero lo hizo. Y, una parte de ella había estado de acuerdo.

La otra, sabía que se arrepentiría en la mañana.

—Los chicos son canallas. Inmaduros. Te rompen el corazón.

Su amiga, calló desmayada a sus pies luego de haber terminado el ritual. Ella suspiró, pero no se preocupó. Después de todas las emociones y decepciones vividas en una sola noche sería extraño que no cayera rendida. Parvati acarició su cabello con media sonrisa triste en sus labios. La llevó a su habitación y la acostó en su cama, tapándola y quitándole sus zapatos de princesa antes.

La quería como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Y la cuidaría las veces que sean necesarias hasta que ella aprendiera a no chocarse con la misma pared dos o interminables de veces. Lavender era quisquillosa, medio malcriada y chillona (y muy, muy orgullosa), pero no podía evitar quererla.

No importaba cuántas veces se pelearan, o si no se perdonaban nunca. Incluso si ambas decidieran distanciarse. Cuando quieres a una persona, no importa lo que el otro haga, la vas a querer igual.

Se habría quedado dormida al instante en que tocó su cama, si no fuera porque un aullido le llamó la atención. Provenía de afuera. Del bosque. Y la llamaba.

En el Bosque Prohibido, habían muchas criaturas, era normal que de él provengan ruidos extraños, pero ese aullido necesitado, territorial y poderoso, la llamaba a ella. Algo tenía, en su timbre, en una entonación, que la hizo levantarse de la cama de inmediato y dirigirse hasta las profundidades de la noche.

El frío le helaba la piel, y cuando respiraba, de su boca salía vaho, que deslumbraba en la negrura de la noche.

El aullido sonó de nuevo y retumbó por el bosque, por el castillo y por sus oídos. Era un aullido de lamento. Y a Parvati, le llamó la atención de sobremanera. Era como si una animal estuviese llorando.

Un gruñido detrás suyo la quitó desprevenidamente de su ensueño, mientras se daba la vuelta bruscamente, topándose con unos ojos plateados, tan plateados como la luna esa noche. Pero lo único que podía ver eran esas bolas plateadas y las pupilas afiladas como dagas, junto con la boca en una mueca, mostrando sus colmillos blancos, finos y alargados.

O era un perro muy grande o una bestia interminable.

Su corazón saltó hasta atorarse en su garganta.

Justo cuando la bestia salía del arbusto, mostrando un pelaje negro y erizado. Parvati gritó.


End file.
